wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Janthony
Janthony (J'''/eff and '''Anthony) is the relationship between Jeff and Anthony Trivia *Jeff and Anthony first met each other in the early 1980s when they were The Cockroaches. This was before they became The Wiggles. *Jeff was invited to The Wiggles in a phone call from Anthony. *Jeff and Anthony met their creepy puppet reflections in the mirror in Hygiene in which the puppets gave them important tips about hygiene. *They both appeared in Baby Antonio's Circus. *Both of their last names start with the letter F ('F'ield and 'F'att). *They are both Wiggles who don't sing very often (even though Anthony sings more often than Jeff). *They both like to play the guitar and the drums. Gallery JeffandAnthonyinTheCockroaches.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in "The Cockroaches: See You In Spain" JeffandAnthonyatSydneyAirport.jpg|Jeff and Anthony at Sydney Airport Jeff,PaulandAnthony.jpg|Jeff, Anthony and Paul Field Jeff,Paul,AnthonyandTony.jpg|Tony, Jeff, Anthony and his brother Paul TheFields,TonyHenryandJeffFatt.jpg|Jeff, Anthony, Paul, John and Tony Paul,Phil,Jeff,AnthonyandTony.jpg|Jeff, Anthony, Paul, Phil and Tony JeffandAnthonyinMyWholeWorldIsFallingDown.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in "The Cockroaches: My Whole World's Falling Down" TheOtherCockroaches.jpg|Jeff, Anthony, Tony, Phil and John File:John,Jeff,AnthonyandTony.jpg|Jeff, Anthony, John and Tony File:TheFields,JeffFattandPhilRobinson.jpg|Jeff, Anthony, Paul, John and Phil File:JeffandAnthonyin1985.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in 1984 File:JeffandAnthonyinLivePriorityOneConcert.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in The Cockroaches' Live Priority One concert File:JeffFattandAnthonyFieldin1986.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in 1986 File:Paul,Jeff,JohnandAnthony.jpg|Jeff, Anthony, his brothers Paul and John File:Jeff,JohnandAnthony.jpg|Jeff, Anthony and John Field File:JeffandAnthonyinWaitUp.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in "The Cockroaches: Wait Up" File:Phil,Paul,JeffandAnthony.jpg|Jeff, Anthony, his brother Paul and Phil File:John,Phil,JeffandAnthony.jpg|Jeff, Anthony, his brother John and Phil File:JeffFatt,AnthonyFieldandTonyHenry.jpg|Jeff, Anthony and Tony Henry File:JeffFatt,AnthonyField,PhilRobinsonandTonyHenry.jpg|Jeff, Anthony, Phil and Tony JeffFattandAnthonyFieldonCountdown.jpg|Jeff and Anthony on Countdown AnthonyField,JeffFattandPhilRobinson.jpg|Jeff, Anthony and Phil JeffandAnthonyonHeyHeyIt'sSaturday.jpg|Jeff and Anthony on "Hey Hey It's Saturday" File:JeffandAnthonyin1987.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in 1987 JeffFattandAnthonyField.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in "The Cockroaches: She's The One" JeffandAnthonyinShe'sTheOne-Countdown.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in "The Cockroaches: She's The One" Countdown performance JeffandAnthonyinShe'sTheOne-HeyHeyIt'sSaturday.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in "She's the One" Hey Hey It's Saturday performance JeffandAnthonyinSomeKindOfGirl.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in "The Cockroaches: Some Kind Of Girl" AnthonyFieldWakingJeffFattUp.jpg|Anthony waking Jeff up JeffFattandAnthonyFieldinCountdownInterview.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in Countdown interview (The birth of wake up Jeff) JeffFattandAnthonyFieldinSomeKindOfGirl-Countdown.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in "The Cockroaches: Some Kind Of Girl" JeffandAnthonyinDoubleShot(OfMyBaby'sLove).jpg|Jeff and Anthony in "The Cockroaches: Double Shot Of My Baby's Love" JeffandAnthonyinDoubleShot-HeyHeyIt'sSaturday.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in "The Cockroaches: Double Shot Of My Baby's Love" Hey Hey It's Saturday performance File:JeffandAnthonyin1988.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in 1988 File:JeffandAnthonyinBlackandWhitePhoto.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in a black and white photo JeffandAnthonyinHeyWhatNow!.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in "The Cockroaches: Hey What Now!" AnthonyField,JeffFattandPeterMackie.jpg|Jeff, Anthony and Peter File:JeffandAnthonyin1988Concert.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in 1988 concert File:JeffandAnthonyonMTV.png|Jeff and Anthony on MTV JeffFattandAnthonyFieldinBrisbaneExpoConcert.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in The Cockroaches' Brisbane Expo concert TheFields,JeffFattandPeterMackie.jpg|Jeff, Anthony, Paul, John and Peter JeffandAnthonyinYouAndMe.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in "The Cockroaches: You and Me" TheOtherCockroachesinYouAndMe.jpg|Jeff, Anthony, John, Peter and Tony JeffandAnthonyinPermanentlySingle.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in "The Cockroaches: Permanently Single" Paul,Jeff,AnthonyandPeter.jpg|Jeff, Anthony, Paul and Peter Jeff,Anthony,Paul,TonyandPeter.jpg|Jeff, Anthony, Paul, Tony and Peter File:JeffandAnthonyatLunaPark.png|Jeff and Anthony at Luna Park File:JeffandAnthonyin1989.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in 1989 JeffandAnthonyinIt'sAnotherSaturdayNight.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in "The Cockroaches: It's Another Saturday Night" File:JeffandAnthonyinHope.png|Jeff and Anthony in "Hope" File:JeffandAnthony.png|Jeff and Anthony as The Wiggles File:JeffandAnthonyatCrowleHome.jpg|Jeff and Anthony at Crowle Home File:JeffandAnthonyonTrain.jpg|Jeff and Anthony on a train File:JeffandAnthonyonUncleNoah'sArk.png|Jeff and Anthony on Uncle Noah's ark File:AnthonyandJeff.jpg|Jeff and Anthony on "Play School" File:JeffandAnthonyinABCForKidsLiveInConcert.png|Jeff and Anthony in "ABC for Kids" concert video File:Jeff,DorothyandAnthony.jpg|Jeff, Dorothy and Anthony File:Anthony,JeffandPeterMackie.jpg|Anthony, Peter Mackie & Jeff JeffandAnthonyinWiggleTime.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in "Wiggle Time" JeffandAnthonyJumping.jpg|Jeff and Anthony jumping JeffandAnthonyatGreg'sMagicShow.jpg|Jeff & Anthony at Greg's Magic Show File:Jeff,AnthonyandMerylGross.jpg|Jeff, Anthony and Meryl Gross JeffandAnthonyinYummyYummy.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in "Yummy Yummy" Jeff,AnthonyandHenry.jpg|Jeff, Anthony and Henry JeffandAnthonyin1994.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in 1994 JeffandAnthonyinBigRedCar.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in "Big Red Car" JeffandAnthonyinBackstage.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in backstage video clip JeffandAnthonyasStatues.jpg|Jeff and Anthony as statues JeffandAnthonyinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in "Wake Up Jeff!" Jeff,Anthony,SamandSammy.jpg|Jeff, Anthony, Sam McFadden and Sammy Lee Jeff,WagsandAnthony.jpg|Jeff, Wags and Anthony Jeff,Captain,AnthonyandHenry.jpg|Jeff, Captain, Anthony and Henry Jeff,Anthony,HenryandWags.jpg|Jeff, Anthony, Henry and Wags JeffandAnthonyinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.png|Jeff and Anthony in "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" JeffandAnthonyonCarolsintheDomain.jpg|Jeff and Anthony on "Carols in the Domain" Jeff,AnthonyandtheAudience.jpg|Jeff, Anthony and the audience JeffandAnthonyinWiggledance!.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in "Wiggledance!" JeffandAnthonyClapping.jpg|Jeff and Anthony clapping Jeff,CaptainandAnthony.jpg|Jeff, Captain and Anthony Jeff,AnthonyandtheMaleWigglyFriends.jpg|Jeff, Anthony and the Male Wiggly Friends Jeff,Dorothy,AnthonyandHenry.jpg|Jeff, Dorothy, Anthony and Henry Jeff,Dorothy,WagsandAnthony.jpg|Jeff, Dorothy, Wags and Anthony Jeff,AnthonyandDr.Murray.jpg|Jeff, Anthony and Dr. Murray Jeff,Wags,CaptainandAnthony.jpg|Jeff, Wags, Captain and Anthony JeffandAnthonyinWiggledance!Epilogue.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in "Wiggledance!" epilogue Jeff,Captain,DorothyandAnthony.jpg|Jeff, Captain, Dorothy and Anthony JeffandAnthonyinWiggly,WigglyChristmasPrologue.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas (re-recording)" JeffandAnthonyatManlyBeach.jpg|Jeff and Anthony at Manly Beach JeffandAnthonyinTheWigglesMovie.png|Jeff and Anthony in "The Wiggles Movie" JeffandAnthonyatWagsWorld.jpg|Jeff and Anthony at Wags World JeffandAnthonyinBrrrrrrStreet.png|Jeff and Anthony in Brrrrrr Street JeffandAnthonyatWigglehouse.jpg|Jeff and Anthony at Wigglehouse JeffandAnthonyinYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|Jeff and Anthony in "Yummy Yummy" 1998 JeffandAnthonyinElvisStyledClothes.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in Elvis-styled clothes JeffandAnthonyinYummyYummy1998.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in "Yummy Yummy" epilogue JeffandAnthonyinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Jeff and Anthony in "Wiggle Time" 1998 Jeff,AnthonyandtheEarlyWigglyFriends.jpg|Jeff, Anthony and the Early Wiggly Friends Jeff,AnthonyandOfficerBeaples.jpg|Jeff, Anthony and Officer Beaples JeffandAnthonyinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in "The Wiggles Big Show" Jeff,AnthonyandtheWigglyFriends.jpg|Jeff, Anthony and the Wiggly Friends JeffandAnthonyinNewZealand.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in New Zealand JeffandAnthonyonHeyHeyIt'sSaturday(1998).jpg|Jeff and Anthony on "Hey Hey It's Saturday" (1998) Jeff,AnthonyandPluckaDuck.jpg|Jeff, Anthony and Plucka Duck JeffandAnthonyinTheWigglesTVSeries.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in "The Wiggles" TV Series JeffandAnthonyinTheBalloonChase.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in "The Balloon Chase" JeffandAnthonyinAnthony'sFriend.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in "Anthony's Friend" JeffandAnthonyinFoodman.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in "Foodman" JeffandAnthonyinTheTennisBallChase.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in "The Tennis Ball Chase" JeffandAnthonyinThePinkTowelChase.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in "The Pink Towel Chase" JeffandAnthonyinJeffTheMechanic.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in "Jeff the Mechanic" JeffandAnthonyinTheParty.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in "The Party" Jeff,AnthonyandtheLandWigglyFriends.jpg|Jeff, Anthony and the Land Wiggly Friends Jeff,AnthonyandtheWigglyMascots.jpg|Jeff, Anthony and the Wiggly Mascots JeffandAnthonyinWiggleOpera.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in "Wiggle Opera" JeffandAnthonyinMusclemanMurray.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in "Muscleman Murray" JeffandAnthonyinSpookedWiggles.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in "Spooked Wiggles" JeffandAnthonyinFunnyGreg.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in "Funny Greg" JeffandAnthonyatAustralia'sWonderland.jpg|Jeff and Anthony at Australia's Wonderland JeffandAnthonyinTootToot!.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in "Toot Toot!" JeffandAnthonyinDisneylandSpecialPrologue.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in Disneyland Special prologue JeffandAnthonyinDisneyland.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in Disneyland File:JeffandAnthonyinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in Disneyland Special JeffandAnthonyatSleepingBeautyCastle.jpg|Jeff and Anthony at Sleeping Beauty Castle File:JeffandAnthonyinTomorrowland.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in Tomorrowland File:JeffandAnthonyonDumbotheFlyingElephant.jpg|Jeff and Anthony on Dumbo the Flying Elephant TheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkScene43.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in Fantasyland JeffandAnthonyinTVSeries2.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in "Wiggle World" TV Series JeffandAnthonyinCountingandNumbers.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in "Counting and Numbers" JeffandAnthonyinDancing.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in "Dancing" JeffandAnthonyinYourBody.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in "Your Body" JeffandAnthonyinAtPlay.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in "At Play" JeffandAnthonyinSafety.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in "Safety" JeffandAnthonyinStorytelling.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in "Storytelling" JeffandAnthonyinFriends.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in "Friends" JeffasAnthonyWiggle.jpg|Jeff as Anthony Wiggle JeffandAnthonyinMulticultural.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in "Multicultural" JeffandAnthonyasCavemen.jpg|Jeff and Anthony as cavemen JeffandAnthonyinMusicandMusicalInstruments.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in "Music and Musical Instruments" JeffandAnthonyinHygiene.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in "Hygiene" JeffandAnthonyinAnimals.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in "Animals" PuppetJeffandAnthony.jpg|Puppet Jeff and Anthony JeffandAnthonyinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in "The Wiggly Big Show" JeffandAnthonyinHistory.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in "History" JeffandAnthonyinHistoryEpilogue.jpg||Jeff and Anthony in "History" epilogue Jeff,AnthonyandFloraDoor.jpg|Jeff, Anthony and Flora JeffandAnthonyinMovement.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in "Movement" JeffandAnthonyinNutrition.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in "Nutrition" JeffandAnthonyinDirections.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in "Directions" JeffandAnthonyinColdStreet.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in Cold Street JeffandAnthonyinManners.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in "Manners" JeffandAnthonyinWagsWorld.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in Wags World JeffandAnthonyinTheBody.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in "The Body" JeffandAnthonyinCowsandDucks.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in "Cows and Ducks" JeffandAnthonyinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in "It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World" AnthonyLovesHisFood6.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in electronic storybook: "Anthony Loves His Food" JeffandAnthonyonTheTodayShow.jpg|Jeff and Anthony on "The Today Show" JeffFattandAnthonyFieldinNewYorkCity.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in New York City JeffandAnthonyon2MMM.jpg|Jeff and Anthony on "2MMM" JeffandAnthonyinYuleBeWiggling-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in "Yule Be Wiggling: Behind the Scenes" File:JeffandAnthonyin2001.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in 2001 File:JeffandAnthonyinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in "Hoop-Dee-Doo: It's a Wiggly Party" File:JeffandAnthonyinCGI.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in CGI File:Jeff,Anthony,JosephandDominicField.jpg|Jeff, Anthony, Joseph and Dominic Field File:JeffandAnthonyonChannel9'sNews.jpg|Jeff and Anthony on "Channel 9's News" JeffandAnthonyinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in "Yule Be Wiggling" Jeff,AnthonyandSantaClaus.jpg|Jeff, Anthony and Santa Claus JeffandAnthonyatWigglePark.jpg|Jeff and Anthony at Wiggle Park File:JeffandAnthonyinWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in "Wiggly Party Live in Concert" File:JeffandAnthonyin2002.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in 2002 File:JeffandAnthonyinWigglySafariAd.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in "Wiggly Safari" ad File:JeffandAnthonyinWigglySafari-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in "Wiggly Safari: Behind the Scenes" JeffandAnthonyinWigglySafari.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in "Wiggly Safari" JeffandAnthonyonGoodMorningAustralia.jpg|Jeff and Anthony on "Good Morning Australia" JeffandAnthonyinPlayhouseDisneyMusicVideo.jpg|Jeff and Anthony on "Playhouse Disney" File:JeffandAnthonyinHereComeTheWiggles!Tour.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in "Here Come The Wiggles! Tour" File:JeffandAnthonyonBigBrother.jpg|Jeff and Anthony on "Big Brother" JeffandAnthonyinTVSeries3Commercial.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in "Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" TV Series commercial JeffandAnthonyinTVSeries3.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in "Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" TV Series JeffandAnthonyinWiggleBay.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in "Wiggle Bay" JeffandAnthonyinTVSeries3Epilogue.png|Jeff and Anthony in "Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" TV Series epilogue File:JeffandAnthonyinStarlightFoundationCommercial.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in Starlight Foundation commercial File:JeffandAnthonyonYesDear.jpg|Jeff and Anthony on "Yes Dear" File:JeffFattandAnthonyFieldinSacramento.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in Sacramento JeffFattandAnthonyFieldin2002.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in 2002 JeffandAnthonyinNewYorkCity.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in New York City TheLostJoey4.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in electronic storybook: "The Lost Joey" JeffFattandAnthonyFieldinTheMakingofSpaceDancing.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in "The Making of Space Dancing" JeffandAnthonyinSpaceDancing.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in "Space Dancing" JeffandAnthonyinSpaceDancing(CGI).jpg|CGI Jeff and Anthony in "Space Dancing" JeffandAnthonyatPlanetRockStar.jpg|Jeff and Anthony at Planet Rock Star JeffandAnthonyinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in "Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!" JeffandAnthonyasCowboys.jpg|Jeff and Anthony as cowboys JeffandAnthonyPlushToys.jpg|Jeff and Anthony plush toys JeffandAnthonyonFRESH.jpg|Jeff and Anthony on "FRESH" JeffandAnthonyonSunrise.jpg|Jeff and Anthony on "Sunrise" File:JeffandAnthonyin2003.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in 2003 JeffandAnthonyattheGreatWallofChina.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in at the Great Wall of China JeffandAnthonyonToday.jpg|Jeff and Anthony on "Today" JeffandAnthonyinColdSpaghettiWestern-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in "Cold Spaghetti Western: Behind the Scenes" JeffandAnthonyinChina.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in China JeffandAnthonyinMacy'sThanksgivingDayParade.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade JeffFattandAnthonyFieldatOutstandingAchievementAwards.jpg|Jeff and Anthony at Outstanding Achievement Awards JeffFattandAnthonyFieldinDecember2003.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in December 2003 JeffandAnthonyinTopoftheTots.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in "Top of the Tots" WigglyWork7.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in electronic storybook: "Wiggly Work" File:JeffFatt,PaulPaddickandAnthonyField.jpg|Jeff, Anthony and Paul Paddick File:JeffFattandAnthonyFieldonTheCrocodileHunterDiaries.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in their regular clothes on "The Crocodile Hunter Diaries" File:Jeff,CaptainandAnthonyintheBigRedCar.jpg|Jeff, Captain and Anthony in the Big Red Car File:Jeff,CaptainandAnthonyonTheCrocodileDiaries.jpg|Jeff, Captain and Anthony on "The Crocodile Diaries" File:Jeff,Captain,AnthonyandSteveIrwin.jpg|Jeff, Captain, Anthony and Steve Irwin File:JeffandAnthonyonTheCrocodileHunterDiaries.jpg|Jeff and Anthony on "The Crocodile Hunter Diaries" File:JeffandAnthonyinColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in "Cold Spaghetti Western" File:JeffandAnthonyasMariachis.jpg|Jeff and Anthony as Mariachis File:JeffandAnthonyin2004.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in 2004 JeffandAnthonyatToysRUs.jpg|Jeff and Anthony at Toys R Us JeffandAnthonyCowboyDolls.jpg|Jeff and Anthony cowboy dolls TheBigRedCarHasARattlingExperience6.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in electronic storybook: "The Big Red Car Has a Rattling Experience" JeffandAnthonyinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in "Santa's Rockin'!" JeffandAnthonyinSanta'sRockin'!Epilogue.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in "Santa's Rockin'!" epilogue JeffandAnthonyinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in "Live Hot Potatoes!" JeffandAnthonyintheAudience.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in the audience JeffandAnthonyinLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in "Live Hot Potatoes!" epilogue JeffandAnthonyinWigglyAnimation.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in Wiggly Animation JeffandAnthonyinTVSeries4.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in "The Wiggles Show" TV Series JeffandAnthonyinDorothy'sBallet.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in "Dorothy's Ballet" JeffandAnthonyinKangarooDance.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in "Kangaroo Dance" LittleJeffandAnthony.jpg|Little Jeff and Anthony JeffandAnthonyinISwingMyBaton.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in "I Swing My Baton" JeffandAnthonyinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in "Sailing Around the World" JeffandAnthonyinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in "Little Rock" concert JeffandAnthonyinLittleRockConcertEpilogue.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in "Little Rock" concert epilogue JeffandAnthonyinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in "Wiggledancing! USA" Jeff,AnthonyandProfessorSingalottasonga.jpg|Jeff, Anthony and Professor Singalottasonga JeffandAnthonyinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in "Santa's Rockin!" concert JeffandAnthonyinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in "Here Comes the Big Red Car" AnthonyIsBlue4.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in electronic storybook: "Anthony Is Blue" JeffandAnthonyinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in "It's Time to Wake Up Jeff!" CartoonJeffandAnthonyPlayingMatonAcousticGuitars.jpg|Animated Jeff and Anthony playing Maton acoustic guitars JeffandAnthonyinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in "Splish Splash! Big Red Boat" AnthonyWakingJeffUp.jpg|Anthony waking Jeff up in "The Wiggles Show" TV Series 2 JeffandAnthonyinTVSeries5.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in "The Wiggles Show" Series 2 Jeff,AnthonyandtheFieldBrothers.jpg|Jeff, Anthony and the Field Brothers JeffFattandAnthonyFieldonWhereAreTheyNow.jpg|Jeff and Anthony on "Where Are They Now" JeffFattandAnthonyFieldatAustralianCatholicUniversity.jpg|Jeff and Anthony at the Australian Catholic University JeffandAnthonyinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in "Racing to the Rainbow" JeffandAnthonyontheS.SFeathersword.jpg|Jeff and Anthony on the S.S Feathersword File:JeffandAnthonyatAustralia'sHouse,London.jpg|Jeff and Anthony at Australia's House, London JeffandAnthonyinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in "The Wiggles' DANCE! Tour" JeffandAnthonyatWigglesWorld.jpg|Jeff and Anthony at Wiggles World JeffandAnthonyatWigglyPlayCenter.jpg|Jeff and Anthony at Wiggly Play Center JeffFattandAnthonyFieldonRoveLive.jpg|Jeff and Anthony on "Rove Live" JeffandAnthonyinWiggledancing!.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in "Wiggledancing!" JeffandAnthonyonABC.jpg|Jeff and Anthony on ABC JeffandAnthonyinGettingStrong!.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in "Getting Strong" JeffandAnthonyinHotPotatoStudios.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in Hot Potato studios JeffandAnthonyinPopGotheWiggles-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in "Pop Go the Wiggles: Behind the Scenes" JeffandAnthonyatSixFlags.jpg|Jeff and Anthony at Six Flags JeffandAnthonyinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in "Pop Go the Wiggles" JeffandAnthonyas10,000Men.jpg|Jeff and Anthony as 10,000 men JeffandAnthonyinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in "Pop Go the Wiggles Show" JeffFattandAnthonyFieldin2008.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in 2008 JeffandAnthonyinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in "You Make Me Feel Like Dancing" JeffandAnthonyinTVSeries6.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in "Wiggle and Learn" TV Series File:JeffandAnthonyinManchesterApolloConcert.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in Manchester Apollo concert File:JeffandAnthonyatSixFlagsNewEngland.jpg|Jeff and Anthony at Six Flags New England JeffandAnthonyinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in "Sing a Song of Wiggles" JeffandAnthonyonTheBonnieHuntShow.jpg|Jeff and Anthony on "The Bonnie Hunt Show" JeffandAnthonyonUNICEF.jpg|Jeff and Anthony on UNICEF File:JeffandAnthonyinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in "The Wiggles Go Bananas!" File:JeffandAnthonyinAfrica.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in Africa JeffandAnthonyinTheWiggles'BigBigShow!Prologue.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in "Big Big Show" prologue JeffandAnthonyinTheWiggles'BigBigShow!.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in "The Wiggles' Big Big Show" JeffandAnthonyonWigglyWaffle.jpg|Jeff and Anthony on "Wiggly Waffle" File:JeffandAnthonyinHotPoppin'Popcorn.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in "Hot Poppin' Popcorn" File:Jeff,Anthony,MerrickWattsandTimRosso.jpg|Jeff, Anthony, Merrick Watts and Tim Rosso File:JeffandAnthonyonTheMerrickandRossoShow.jpg|Jeff and Anthony on "The Merrick and Rosso Show" File:JeffandAnthonyinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in "Big Big Show in the Round" File:Jeff,AnthonyandRingo.jpg|Jeff, Anthony and Ringo the Ringmaster Jeff,AnthonyandtheFieldBrothersinHospital.jpg|Jeff, Anthony and the Field Brothers in hospital JeffandAnthonyinHosptital.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in hospital JeffandAnthonyinWigglyCircus.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in "Wiggly Circus" concert JeffandAnthonyinLet'sEat!.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in "Let's Eat" JeffFattandAnthonyFieldonBIG106.2FM.jpg|Jeff and Anthony on BIG 106.2 FM JeffFattandAnthonyFieldinTheWiggles'GreatAdventure.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in Hong Kong, China JeffandAnthonyin2010.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in 2010 JeffandAnthonyonCBSEarlyShow.jpg|Jeff and Anthony on "CBS Early Show" JeffandAnthonyonFacebook.jpg|Jeff and Anthony on Facebook JeffandAnthonyatQ101Studios.jpg|Jeff and Anthony at Q101 Studios JeffandAnthonyinGreatestHitsintheRound.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in "Greatest Hits in the Round" RudolphTheRed-NosedReindeer-Christmas2010.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in 2010 Christmas clip JeffandAnthonyinAustraliaDayConcert.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in "Australia Day" concert Jeff,AnthonyandAlRoker.jpg|Jeff, Anthony and Al Roker JeffandAnthonyinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in "Ukulele Baby!" Jeff,AnthonyandDarylSomers.jpg|Jeff, Anthony and Daryl Somers JeffandAnthonyinUkuleleBaby!EndCredits.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in "Ukulele Baby!" end credits JeffandAnthonyonYouTube.jpg|Jeff and Anthony on YouTube JeffandAnthonyinBendigo.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in Bendigo Anthony'sWigglyTravels-FollowThatBird.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in Geelong JeffandAnthonyinTheWiggles'BigBirthday!.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in "The Wiggles' Big Birthday!' JeffandAnthonyinUkuleleBaby!LiveinConcert.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in "Ukulele Baby!" Live in Concert JeffFattandAnthonyFieldatSydneyHarbour.jpg|Jeff and Anthony at Sydney Harbour JeffandAnthonyinAbuDhabi.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in Abu Dhabi JeffFattandAnthonyFieldin2011.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in 2011 JeffandAnthonyinFrance.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in France JeffandAnthonyatCafeL'iledeFrance.jpg|Jeff and Anthony at Cafe Li'l de France JeffandAnthonyattheEiffelTower.jpg|Jeff and Anthony at the Eiffel Tower Jeff,SimonandAnthony.jpg|Jeff, Simon and Anthony JeffandAnthonyinScotland.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in Scotland JeffandAnthonyinEngland.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in England JeffandAnthonyinLondon.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in London JeffandAnthonyatBuckinghamPalace.jpg|Jeff and Anthony at Buckingham Palace JeffandAnthonyinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in "It's Always Christmas With You!" JeffFattandAnthonyFieldinARIAAwardsBackstage.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in "ARIA Awards" backstage JeffandAnthonyinCastleHill,Sydney.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in Castle Hill, Sydney JeffFattandAnthonyFieldinHotPotatoStudios.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in Hot Potato Studios interview JeffandAnthonyinWaltzingMatilda-AustraliaDay.jpg|Jeff and Anthony on Australia Day File:JeffandAnthonyThenandNow.jpg|Jeff and Anthony then and now JeffandAnthonyin2012.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in 2012 Jeff,AnthonyandFergusField.jpg|Jeff, Anthony and Fergus Field Jeff,Anthony,FergusandJuniorField.jpg|Jeff, Anthony, Fergus and Junior Field Jeff,AnthonyandGino.jpg|Jeff, Anthony and Gino the Genie JeffandAnthonyatRoyalBotanicGardens.jpg|Jeff and Anthony at Royal Botanic Gardens Jeff,AnthonyandDr.JohnnyTaitz.jpg|Jeff, Anthony and Dr. Johnny Taitz JeffandAnthonyinSurferJeff.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in "Surfer Jeff" JeffandAnthonyinItaly.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in Italy JeffandAnthonyatDreamworld.jpg|Jeff and Anthony at Dreamworld JeffFattandAnthonyFieldinGettingStrongConcertRehearsal.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in "Getting Strong" concert rehearsal JeffandAnthonyinGettingStrongLiveInConcert.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in "Getting Strong" concert JeffFattandAnthonyFieldin2012.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in Hot Potato Studios lounge Jeff,AnthonyandLachyGillespie.jpg|Jeff, Anthony and Lachy Gillespie JeffandAnthonyatTowerofLondon.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in "Celebration!" prologue JeffandAnthonyinCelebration!.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in "Celebration!" JeffandAnthonyonABCNews.jpg|Jeff and Anthony on "ABC News" Jeff,AnthonyandTristramClayton.jpg|Jeff, Anthony and Tristram Clayton JeffandAnthonyinHotPotatoStudiosCostumeRoom.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in Hot Potato Studios costume room JeffandAnthonyinHotPotatoMerchandiseMuseum.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in Hot Potato merchandise museum JeffandAnthonyinOCanada!.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in "O Canada!" Jeff,Anthony,SimonandLachyinTraining.jpg|Jeff, Anthony, Simon and Lachy in Training JeffandAnthonyonTheMorningShow.jpg|Jeff and Anthony on "The Morning Show" File:JeffandAnthonyonMovember.jpg|Jeff and Anthony on Movember JeffandAnthonyinChristmasCelebrationTour!.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in "Christmas Celebration Tour!" Jeff,EmmaandAnthony.jpg|Jeff, Emma and Anthony JeffandAnthonyinTakingOff!.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in "Taking Off!" AnthonyandJefftheCook.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in 2013 JeffandAnthonyin2013.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in Australia Day 2013 concert Jeff,AnthonyandJimmyGiggle.jpg|Anthony, Jeff and Jimmy Giggle JeffandAnthonyinPumpkinFace.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in "Pumpkin Face" JeffandAnthonyatJeff's60thBirthday.jpg|Jeff and Anthony at Jeff's 60th Birthday Party Jeff,AnthonyandTheFieldBrothersin2013.jpg|Jeff, Anthony and the Field Brothers in 2013 JeffandAnthonyattheAppleStore.jpg|Jeff and Anthony at the Apple Store JeffFattandAnthonyFieldonDecember19,2013.jpg|Jeff and Anthony on December 19, 2013 JeffandAnthonyin2014.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in 2014 Jeff,PaulandAnthonyin2014.jpg|Jeff, Anthony and Paul in 2014 JeffFatt,AnthonyFieldandJohnEdward.jpg|Jeff, Anthony and John Edward TheWigglesandJeffinWigglehouse.png|Jeff and Anthony in "Wiggle House" JeffFatt,PaulandAnthonyFieldonTheMorningShow.png|Jeff, Paul and Anthony on "The Morning Show" File:JeffandAnthonyinAugust2014.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in August 2014 Category:Friendships Category:Jeff Duos Category:Anthony Duos Category:Green + Purple Category:Blue + Purple Category:Purple Duos Category:1981 Category:1982 Category:1983 Category:1984 Category:1985 Category:1986 Category:1987 Category:1988 Category:1989 Category:1990 Category:1991 Category:1992 Category:1993 Category:1994 Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:Galleries Category:Skinny Characters Category:Barefooted Characters